Wades Worrior
by 13Ivy
Summary: Cahira was a 18year old girl on the run who was getting lonley,Wade was a chatterbox mercenary who just wanted to travel, meet exiting people and kill.He gets on her nerves,questions,and fights with her and she likes it. She's pushy,powerful, mean, and feisty, and he LOVE's it.
1. wild rides

Cahira

I was on the run before I met him its funny how when you're in the worst of situations you meet someone who accepts you. I was running because I was scared, you see im a bit of a party girl with a niche for poker but that was only because of my powers. Like a lot of mutants I have more than 1 I can create and manipulate blue fire, lightning, and I can also heal people and I have foresight so I know what moves people plan to make next. That's how I win at poker and pokers the reason I am on the run.

* * *

I had just played a game against a (bob something) mobster which I just realized was a bad idea because even though he was human he still had guns and I hated using my powers under pressure because you get sloppy and when someone is holding a gun to your head you don't aim to maim you aim to kill because it's a kill or be killed world. I mean you can barley trust U.S soldiers any more let alone a man to be a gentlemen. This mobster was a sore loser. And I realized that after I left the club with his 55 grand. That was when this guy in a suit grabbed my arm with a gun in hand.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you girl." he said in a hushed tone

"im sure there's bean some mistake" I said honestly feeling the familiar surge of power on my fingertips before shocking him with enough wats to kill and ran full speed as fast as I could. The second time one of bobs goons came after me was when I was spending the money I won off him in DC. I had just finished buying my new wardrobe and was in a grey button up cardigan with a red scarf, black skirt underneath with my army green coat over top and red lace up heels.i walked into the underground parking to holding all of my bags while digging through my purse for my car keys. A family of 3 passed as I finally found them and started to rush getting them into the car when I sensed someone watching me.

"Hello?" I yelled whoever it was wasn't going to present themselves, but buying myself time while i stuffed my bags into the car and closed the door without getting in. When I seen a hooded figure in the reflection of my car

"Hello gorgeous." the man said grabbing my hair and slaming my head into my car door, and everything went black

* * *

Wade

i was in the back of the plain being briefed on a mission with the rest of the guys

"you are to retrieve this Women from a private facility that is being funded by Bob Malinowski, this man is a mobster that has men all around the world he's big on the heavy artillery and has a very Strong security system."Stryker said giving us all a folder with some information to go over

"you probably already know the drill,Chris you cut the security. Zero,Wade,Victor,James, and Blob you take out the men on the roof since thats were your all going to be dropped of, from what i know she'll be in a holding facility on the twelfth floor just below her bring and bring her back and ill handle it from there."He continued

while i looked at the file her name was Cahira Chase and she was a class 7 mutant, that just so happens to of made of with half a million from this guy just by playing poker and killed his right hand man. So im guessing this guy's a sore loser i thought to myself as i read through the folder, turns out she was kidnapped after going on a shopping spree with the money and now that he has her, he's trying to see if he can use her as a weapon.i looked to the right hand corner to see what she looked black hair past her breasts,and beautiful brown skin,her eyes were brown as well with a wolfish look to them that spelled trouble but there was way more to it.

"since when did we do rescue missions for damsels in distress?"Victor snarled

"this girl is extremely dangerous and the things that could happen if she got into the wrong hands could be disastrous, just get the job done."Stryker said walking away to go talk to the pilots.

"you have to be kidding me, this is ridiculous. What can this girl do that's so Important?" Zero asked talking to Blob

"beats me but by the looks of her, im guessing she must be used to being chased."Blob said with a desirous look on his face

"i don't know if you should try anything with her, she's a class 7 so obviously she must know how to use her powers if shes this dangerous, im just saying i know she's gorgeous and all but, it says she's killed most of the people that have tried to contain her,and she's good with knives as well so, she just might do a little nip-tuck on you in the bedroom"i said raising my eyebrows to prove my point befor Stryker came back

"Ok were landing you know the frill,Chris cut the power."he said i grabbed my swords and put

"i love this weapon more than any other thing in the whole wide world, and you wanna know why?"i asked

"No!"Victor said annoyed

" It's memorable. Sure it's a little bulky, tough to get on a plane. You whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriends wedding. They will never, ever forget it"i said with a memorable smirk on my face

"That's funny Wade, but I've think you've mistaken me with someone who gives a shit." Victor said back angrily

"Granted, it's probably not as intimidating as having a gun, or bone-claws or the fingernails of a bag-lady."i said knowingly

"OK you two break it up. go get the job done"Stryker said getting my attention guess its time to go rescue a pretty lady

* * *

Cahira

i woke up with a pounding headache but what should i expect after getting my head smashed of a bullet proof convertible Lamborghini. i checked my surroundings instinctively only to find myself in some type of glass cell.i put my hand to the clear glass and got up looking through it to find three guards sitting across from me on a ledge and began to panic. _if they're on a ledge to see me i must be high up in the air_ i thought to myself looking down only to find i was wrong_  
_

"pheww"i said feeling better knowing i was on the ground but a little uneasy knowing now that they were just up there because it was easier for them to shoot me in the head from above._i hope im not in one of those ugly hospital gowns. _i thought looking down at myself to find i was still in my cute and comfortable outfit, heels included. Ok so now i know they haven't touched me so that means i still have my iPhone in my bra.

"hey do any of you boys know the time?"i asked with a devilish grin on my face

"11:45 at night sleeping beauty,Why you planning an escape?"he said being flirty

"Yes actually, wanna help?"i said feeling the familiar surge of electricity and forming an electrical rope around my fingers

"ow really, well see about that."he said with a smirk pulling his gun out and aiming for my head

"yes we will."i said in response whipping my electric rope so that it broke through the glass and went around his neck and pulled him to the ground watching him die. but before i could get the other goon a sword came out of his chest like i was in a scary movie and he fell to the ground to reveal a very sexy man

"hello ma'am may i be of any assistance? well you look like you were doing just fine but it wouldn't hurt to help"he chatted jumping down from the ledge the now dead guards were once on and used his swords to cut a whole in the glass big enough for me to walk through and holding out his hand for me.

"well thank you kind gentlemen" i said taking his hand for balance and stepping out of the cage through the hole and following him out of the cell station

"I'm Cahira by the way" i said attempting to make friendly conversation

"Wade Wilson"he replied calmly

"well Wade im not saying i aint grateful but its obvious that you weren't a prisoner so who am i suppose to thank for sending you"i asked being a little flirty

"Stryker, he said you a level 7 mutant and from the looks of it your pretty gorgeous"he said simply

"i think you meant dangerous"i corrected him

"No i meant Gorgeous"he said winking at me causing me to blush. _this is going to be a beautiful relationship _

"hey guys i found her,ill meat you all back on the plane"he said into a walke talkie and lead me to a plane on the then put his hands on my waist then lifted be up onto the plane


	2. Depends on who's asking

Wade

the guys pilled into the plane not long after i got Cahira on while we were talking about knives and swords and she seemed to like guns a bit two witch kinda surprised me

"how can you be a fan of Japanese steel and still like guns?"i argued with her

"because there just fun and you can use them in a spare of the moment, i mean dont get me wrong knives are easy to conceal and can cut open arteries,swords can inflict a lot of damage and there both fun to use but when your in a rush and shits about to go down with a gun all you have to do is pull the trigger and there dead"she argued reasonably

"yeah but that's only if you don't have amazing hand to eye coordination and its obvious if you use knives and a bow you do so whats the use of a gun like even if it was an emergency, if your strong-point isn't a gun it probably wont do you any good because your not as use to using them as you are to using blades!"i said our argument heating

"well wade maybe she's a girl of many talents"Zero said liking how she embraced guns as well

"yeah you can be good with both but you have to favor one over the other"i said knowingly

"your right i usually prefer to fight with my hands though, its more crafty and since im a Women, people never expect me to be able to fight a guy without a weapon so its really fun to look at their faces when they see me kick someones ass"she said leaning back with a sexy smirk on her face

"so you like to fight with your hands huh?"Victor asked her,and i knew were this was gonna lead to befor it even started

* * *

Cahira

"so you like to fight with your hands huh?" a man with side burns,muscle, and a animalistic grin asked me

"yeah, Yeah i do"i said casting a side glance his way while sizing him up, in a fight he uses his hands that much is obvious to me, he looks pretty strong so he may like to pick people up and toss them around a bit, but he seems like he likes to play games

"i dont believe you, you seem censurer and all girly but you don't look the fighting type, im Victor by the way"he said with a sleek smile on his face, _OW NO YOU __DIDN'T_

"Ow really? well ill just have to scheduled you in a day so i can kick your ass"i asked with a dangerous edge in my voice and a devious smile

"is that so?we'll see about that, your a feisty one arnt you?"he replied kinda shocked that id say something so rash before a man in a suit walked in from the were the pilots were

"hello Ms. Cahira Chase my name is Jason Stryker and from what iv heard of you you have a niche for fighting,killing,causing problems and lets not forget gambling."this Stryker said

"it depends on who's asking,"i said resting my arm on a weapons shelf with a suspicious smirk

* * *

sorry for how short this chapter is i kinda loss my muse


End file.
